Toushirou fall for it!
by natsume18
Summary: Rangiku said something to her taicho about Karin and he really fell for it. Now, Ichigo and Rukia will ride on that will result in something bad to Rangiku.  A oneshot fanfic.


My first Bleach fanfic so don't be too harsh.

Hitsugaya was in his desk doing some paperworks when…

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Rangiku yelled.

"Why? And don't yell, I'm just right here." Toushirou was pissed.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"But…"

"Tell me or you want to…"

"Okay okay. I just thought that if I would tell this to you, you would go to earth and leave all these paperworks to me which would be a lot burden to me because as you can see…"

"Just tell me the catch!" Toushirou got angry.

"Okay okay. Something happened to Karin."

"What do you mean something happened to Karin?" Toushirou began to look very worried.

"I knew it! You're in love with her!"

"Okay okay but if I tell you, you might be very worried and your energy will be all gone and you will not have time to finish all those paperworks. And if that happen, I know that you will give it to me and.."

"Ra-rangiku… Please tell me." Toushirou begged. "Tell me!" Toushirou shouted!

"Okay okay taicho. Karin has..."

"Wha-what?"

"I'm really very sorry taicho but Karin has died just a while ago."

Toushirou looked like he's almost fainting but in a glimpse he was gone and headed to the earth.

"I knew it! And Hitsugaya-taicho fall for it."

…Down in earth…

…In Ichigo's room…

"Rukia…" Ichigo tried to catch the attention of Rukia while reading a children fairy tale.

"What?! Can't you see that I'm reading here." Rukia got disturbed.

"That's Cinderella and that's a fairy tale only children read!"

"So? The pictures are great though."

"No it's not. It's just that you don't know how to draw!" Ichigo teased. "Aren't you hearing something?" Ichigo asked.

"What? Nothing, just me telling you to SHUT UP!"

"No, I'm serious. I think it's your phone. I think there's a hollow here somewhere."

Rukia looked suddenly at Ichigo and poof…

Ichigo kissed Rukia!

"What the!" Rukia slapped Ichigo.

"Why'd you do that?" Ichigo asked. "It's just a kiss!"

"No it's not!"

"What do you mean it's not?" Ichigo asked.

"It's my first kiss baka! And you stole it. I wanted to kiss the real person in this story! But now I can't and it's all because of you!"

"Rukia.."

"Why?!"

"That's not actually true."

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"Stop flirting you two!" A white-haired suddenly appeared in Ichigo's room.

"Toushirou?!" Ichigo wondered.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya for you."

"Why're you here Toushirou?" Rukia asked.

"Is it true?"

"What?" Ichigo asked while brushing his hair with his hands.

"That Karin is dead."

"Karin's dead?!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted and burst out laughing.

"Why the hell would you think that?" Ichigo shouted.

"It's what my lieutenant said to me."

"You mean Rangiku?"

"Yeah."

Rukia stepped at Ichigo's foot and "Yes Toushirou, Karin is dead. We're sorry we didn't tell you earlier."

"What?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yes!" Rukia said.

"I mean yes. My sister is dead."

Tears fell from Toushirou's eyes.

"I can't believe it."

Suddenly, a black haired girl entered the room.

"Nii-san, nee-san! I already shouted 100 times that food is ready but you're not still coming down!" Then, he noticed that someone's there aside from the two of them and it's.

"So Toushirou, you're here?" Karin noticed.

"Ka-karin. You're not dead?"

"Dead? Why would I be? Are you sick?"

"No, nothing." Toushirou threw a very scary glare to Ichigo and Rukia. "I'm going!"

Toushirou disappeared within a glimpse of an eye.

"What's up with him?" Karin wondered.

"He's just here to check out if you're fine. Right Ichigo?" Rukia said.

"Ha-hai!" Ichigo giggled and then the two of them burst out laughing again that made Karin go away.

"What's up with those two? Are they sick?" Karin thought to herself.

While in Soul Society…

"Now Rangiku, you're gonna do all of this paperworks."

"But Hitsugaya-taicho!"

End of my fanfic. Hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks.


End file.
